Out of Her Head
by JMP Reality
Summary: Luna wants answers, but Lucius won't tell her so he needs to get out. Can she do it or will the ex-prince win and what was her mother doing in that vision? This takes place after In Her Head.
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Abby were cuddling in bed asleep when all of a sudden the blue princess was having a strange 'dream.' In the dream, she was looking in first-person and she was what it looked like a wedding. And there she saw that the groom was Zarkon and the bride which she assumed it was his wife, Honerva. Then she saw them kiss and heard everyone cheer, but then she heard a woman next to 'her' saying, "Well, even my vision didn't predict that."

That when she saw it was her mother. "Mother?" Luna mumbled in her sleep. After she saw Angel looking at the newlyweds and asked 'her,' "Should I tell them?" Luna was curious about what her mother meant, but then she heard her first-person vision say in a charming voice, "It would bring them more joy, My lady." Angel smirked and the charming first-person walked toward Zarkon and Honerva.

The couple saw the Kireina's leader and Zarkon asked surprise, "Lady Angel, what brings you here?" Luna saw her mother smiled and explained, "Well, I had a vision."

"What it is?" Honerva questioned with curiosity. The Kireina's leader Approached the new bride, put a hand on her stomach and said, "There will be a new heir on Daibazal." and the couple had joy in their faces.

However, the vision change and Luna saw her mother holding up her bayard to the sick woman in the bed again. That when she heard, "Luna!"

The blue princess opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend with fear in her eyes. The pink hair girl questioned as she touched the pink paladin's cheek, "Abby, are you okay? What happen?"

The pink teen put her hand on her lover's hand and explained, "You started to talk in your sleep which I first thought it was cute. Then you started shaking again and I thought you were having another seizure."

Luna just smiled and answered calmly, "I just had a bad dream that's all." After that, she kissed the pink paladin forehead and commanded, "Now let us go back to sleep." Abby just sighed and went back to sleep.

Once the princess knew her lover was asleep she asked herself, "What vision do I keep on having who does it belong to." After that, she saw Lucius staring at her with his green slit eyes so the princess just turned around, grabbed Abby's bayard, and made a force field around her and the paladin which made the ex-prince disappeared.

Luna sighed of relief. After that, she cuddled closer to Abby and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Luna woke up to Abby getting her paladin suit on. As the blue princess sat up, the pink paladin kneeled toward the bed and her lover, touch Luna's cheek, and said with 'I don't need to go if you don't want me to do' face, "Have to go."

The princess nodded, touched her girlfriend, and said, "Go. I'll be okay." Abby just sighed, got up, and ran out. After the space hero left, Luna saw Lucius with an evil grin so she closed her eyes, but saw the bad vision again and she jumped in fear and open her eyes again.

Then she said to her ex-fiancé, "That's it. I'm desperate." After that, she walked through him and ran to her lab. That's when she remove a cloak of the machine, open it's door and was about go in the machine. "Why are you hesitating? Don't you want answers? Don't you want me gone?" Lucius asked as he flew around her.

Luna took a deep breath and went inside and closed the door. Once the door closed, the blue princess pressed some buttons on her medical arm brace. After that, she closed her eyes and let the invention clear her mind.

At first, it was doing its job by showing her good vision of her mother's past and Lucius was starting to fade, but the ex-prince wasn't having that so he controlled Luna to break the machine by giving her bad visions.

Luna saw all the horrible things that happened in the past. She saw her mother's teammates getting killed. She saw Angel's planet being destroyed and her people dying right in front of her. Finally, she saw a vision of Abby and the other paladins dead.

Later that even, Abby just got back from a mission and was about to take off her helmet and flop on the couch. However, she heard a scream coming from Luna's lab.

Abby ran toward the room and she saw Luna having a seizure. "Holy crow! Luna!" the pink paladin screamed as she ran toward her girlfriend. After that, she frankly tried to open the machine.

"Help! Please!" Abby yelled. Lance and Hunk heard their friend in distress. So they ran into the lab and saw the scene and went to help. Then Pidge ran in and use her computer to hack open the machine.

After a few minutes, they got the shaking princess out. The pink teen grabbed her lover, put her on her side and shouted with tears, "Luna! Luna! Please don't leave me! Please!" Then when the pink hair girl stopped shaking, Hunk and Shiro helped her in one of the healing pod.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby just stared at the unconscious princess with fear and sadness while fighting back tears. Lance and Hunk just glanced at the pink teen. Then Hunk walked toward her, hugged her, and said, "Let it out." The pink paladin just shook her head, but then Lance came over and join the group hug and he whispered, "Please." and she just cried and cried and her force field appeared. However, their moment was ruin by the alarm. The barrier around the friends dropped as Abby begged, "No. Not now." Lance and Hunk let go and the blue paladin explained, "We need to. She'll be fine when we come back." Abby just sighed, but nodded and the three paladin left the room.

Meanwhile, Luna was having a vision of her mother leaving her planet. However one of the hooded sister grabbed her hand and begged, "Please Sister Angel don't go. The vision." Angel just bit her lip, look at the ship, and explained, "I'm sorry Sister Obelia, but I must. This alliance is a great opportunity for the whole galaxy."

"But you can't go by yourself." another sister explained. Then the same charming voice who vision Luna was seeing volunteered, "I'll escort her."

The sisters looked at each other with uncertainty. Fortunately, Angel said, "That's a wonderful idea Brother," Then she grabbed her fellow brother's hand and the two of them headed in the ship.

However before she knew it, the vision started to fade and Luna heard, "I think she waking up." and not even a second later she fell out of healing pod and landed in Abby's arms.

Luna opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend with happy tears in her eyes. Then they hugged as the pink teen cried, "Luny, I'm so glad you're okay." and the couple continued the hugged as the blue paladin and yellow paladin join in the hug.

After a few minutes later, the blue princess was in bed in her and the pink paladin's bed thinking on who was her mother's brother. That when Abby came in with a cup of herbal tea for the pink hair girl. As the pink punk handed her lover the tea she asked, "Luna, what the heck was that machine you were in?"

The blue princess sipped her drink and explained, "It was supposed to helped me…" However she hesitated because she didn't want pink teen more upset. Then she thought and lied, "See my mother's past."

Abby wasn't buying it. However before she could say anything the alarm went off. The pink teen sighed with frustration, got off the bed put her helmet on, and commanded before she left, "Don't ever go in or near that machine." and ran off.

Once Luna was alone, she put her tea down and lie down on the bed. After that Lucius appeared while holding his head with dizziness. Then he lectured, "Don't ever do that. You could have killed both of us."

"Good, then you would be gone." Luna yelled and then turned to face the wall. The ex-prince just smirked, flew towards the blue princess's face and 'comforted' as he caress her cheek, "Aw, don't be like that Princess." The pink haired girl smacked the hand away and shouted as she face the lizard man, "How do you know my mother?"

Lucius smirked and said, "So, you finally figure out who visions you were seeing." Luna wasn't having it so she stood up, went face to face with her ex-fiancé and shouted, "Tell me how you know my mother!"

The lizard put his hands up in defeat and explained, "I was your mother's advisor and brother." Luna was about to throw up at the thought that she was going to marry Lucius. However the ex-Prince said before she lost her lunch, "Brother as in figuratively." Then the green man went to patted the blue princess's back, but Luna pushed him away.

After that Lucius frowned as he explained more of his backstory, "My parents gave me up when they weakness in my eyes and left me for dead. However Angel saw the greatest in me and brought me in even with her sisters' warning. Maybe she should have listen to them, but she always follows the love in her heart even if it will change the future."

Luna was confused at the last statement. Lucius just sighed and explained, "Look, it will be easier to explain if you see in not my perception."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. Then all of the sudden the blue princess and lizard man disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue princess blinked the whiteness in her eyes that when she saw she was in a spaceship with a man and woman. The woman Luna could recognize. It was her mother. However, she couldn't recognize the man. He had Emerald skin, light green long hair in a braid and the softest gentle eyes you could have seen. "Well, don't I look different back then," Lucius explained as he flowed next to himself.

Then he saw the surprise look on Luna's face and asked, "Surprise?" The blue princess looked away in shame. The lizard boy smirked at the girl then frowned at Angel and explained, "It's because of her I became what I am today."

"Mother would never. She couldn't. Can she?" the pink haired girl said worriedly. "She could and she did," Lucius said with anger as he stared at Luna and pointed at her mother. After that, he looked at the old pink paladin and mumbled, "If only you didn't tell them. If only you didn't hesitate."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked as the ship landed and Angel and the old Lucius exited the ship. That when original Lucius got more angry when all the original paladins approached and bowed to the man and woman. Luna approached the lizard even though he about to attack anyone 50 feet away from him and asked again, "Lucius, what do you mean?

The lizardman pulled his hand and the princess was ready for the blow. However, her ex-fiancé just grabbed her arm and they disappeared again. Once again Luna blinked the whiteness in her eyes and this time they were in the Alten's castle and the blue girl saw Alfor holding baby Allura and Angel holding her hand.

After a few seconds, the dark blue woman lets go of the baby hand with a huge smile on her face. Alfor saw the smile on the Kireina's face and asked, "Well?" Angel smiled and explained, "Allura's future seems quite bright. I see this little princess as a wonderful queen."

The Alten's king and queen smile with joy which made Angel's smile bigger. However, her smile dropped when Zarkon approached with a present for the baby princess.

The Kireina stood aside so the Emperor can give the gift. It was a Daibazal helmet. It was a wonderful gift, but she knew it wasn't originally for Allura. Angel frowned and walked toward old Lucius and starting talking. Luna listened, but couldn't understand, but before she could ask the lizard man Zarkon walked toward the Kireina and asked, "Is there any vision that showed our child?"

Angel shook her head and looked away. The Emperor frowned with anger and the old Lucius protected his 'sister' and Zarkon just walked away. The blue princess felt bad for her mother and before she could comfort her mom, original Lucius said, "She knew this could happen."

"What?" the pink haired questioned. Unfortunately, instead of answering he just grabbed her hand and they disappeared again.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna blinked the whiteness in her eyes and they were on Daibazal. The blue princess also Alfor, Zarkon, Honerva, and her mother looking at the quintessence. However, Angel looked at it with more intenseness.

"She having a vision." the Belvin said loudly. Angel blinked and said, "I had a vision." Then the Kireina explained, "This thing. This quintessence will bring peace and power to the whole universe." Both leaders and scientist were amazed. "And that when she should stop talking." Lucius explained then he continued as he pointed at Angel, "But."That went the dark blue skin woman asked the Alten's king, "Alfor, if I may? I would like to speak to Zarkon and Honerva alone please."

"Of course." the king said. After that, he left leaving the three adults to talk. Once he left, Angel walked toward Honerva, held her hands and explained, "My vision also made me see that you two will bear a child." And as Angel fear both Emperor and Alchemist had joy on their faces. "But I don't know went the child will be created, but to help create him you must use the quintessence."

"You should haven't told them Angel and since you did you should have to take care of it." the lizard man mumbled. However, before was going to ask what her mother should have done they disappeared.

Once they appeared, the princess and original Lucius saw Angel and old Lucius talking. "I keep seeing war again in my visions." the Kireina said with concern in her voice. Her 'brother' held her arms and said in a comforting voice, "But you have Voltron. Surely it in one of them to stop the wars." The dark blue skin woman put the old Lucius's arms off of her and explained, "Yes, but even with it thousands upon thousands of planets will perish including Altea and Daibazal."

"There must be a solution," Lucius said holding his head. Angel looked down with a sad face and said, "There is. Honerva and her child must die."

Old Lucius and Luna couldn't believe what Angel said, but then the nicer lizard man took the Kireina's hand and said, "You must do it."

"I know," Angel said sadly then she went into the room were Honerva was laying looking sickly and dying. Then she pulled out her bayard and Luna recognized that it was the vision she had. After that, she saw her mother ready to stab the sick woman as Angel mumbled, "I'm so sorry my friends." However, instead of doing the job she just grunted and threw her bayard away from her and Honerva.

The old Lucius saw that pulled out his own sword and shouted, "We must save the future!"

"No!" Angel yelled, put up her hands and said, "Forget the visions and forget Honerva and the baby." Then the Kireina put her hands down and the old lizard man passed out. After that, the dark blue skin woman ran away from her 'brother.'

Original Lucius then grabbed Luna's hand and shouted, "See, your mother was a coward. She saw what is happening now and when she had a chance to change and she blew it."

After that, they disappeared and went to when where Zarkon and Honerva 'die.' "See the shame your mother has. Now the war has started." Original Lucius shouted at the blue princess. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention. Luna forced on the person next to the wreckage.

That when the princess and ex-Prince saw Angel run toward it and shouted, "Lucius!" After that, she turned the person around and it was Lucius with his white hair and light green skin looking dead as the Emperor and his wife. Luna covered her mouth with sadness and fear. Original Lucius saw that and said, "Four lives were changed forever. Angel didn't stop it, but you can."

"What!?" that was the last thing said from Luna before they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they reappear they were back in the present in Lucius's prison cell. The blue princess shook out of dizziness as Lucius pointed at the katana the princess doctor was working on and said, "Use that and kill Lotor."

"What no!?" Luna shouted. "He the reason his parents went power crazy and just you wait your new Emperor will do the same." the lizard man explained with anger. "No, he's a good person. Allura trusts him."

"So did Alfor trusting Zarkon and you know how that happened." the lizard man said with crossed arms. "I'm still not doing it," Luna said looking down. "Then kill me instead. I don't want to see all this go in flame."

"No I can't." the blue princess said with tears. "Do it. End my misery so I don't see you fail." Lucius commanded. "We are not going to fail." Luna defended. "Are you sure?" the lizard man asked. The blue princess had it. She grabbed the katana and was about to stab Lucius's body.

However, before she could do anything there was a force field around her. Luna looked down and saw Abby's Bayard and turn around and saw her girlfriend run toward her. That when Luna cried and she hugged her knees. The pink paladin hugged her lover and asked, "Luna, what the quiznak are you doing?"

"Lucius is in my head and told me I can't trust anyone on the ship. He showed me that it was mom's fault this war happening and now he wanted me to kill Lotor and I don't know what to do." the blue princess cried. Then begged, "Please help me get him out." Then Lucius whispered, "No one you can trust."

Luna hid in Abby's chest and cried. The pink teen then held her girlfriend's cheek and explained in a comforting voice, "Luna, I'm not mad that you tried to look in Lucius's head and I know things are being hard right now and even I'm not 100% sure if I can trust anyone either, but there is one person you can trust."

"You," Luna answered with hope. Abby nodded and said, "Yes, but I'm talking about." Then she pointed at her lover's heart and continued, "You. Trusting yourself."

Luna smiled and asked, "Can you help me trust myself?" Abby smiled and said, "I'll try." After that, they hugged and kissed. Then the blue princess saw Lucius in the corner of her eye and asked, "How do I get rid of him?"

"Did you tried to touch his head again?" Abby suggested. Luna just shrugged and was about to put her hand on his head as Lucius just rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right. Like that would work." However once the doctor princess touched the head he disappeared as he shouted, "Are you Bull Rotnatting kidding me!"

Luna cheered and shouted, "He's gone." Then the pink haired girl hugged and kissed her girlfriend. The pink teen shook from her shock from the kiss. Then she said, "Come on Luny, let go see what the others are doing. I think Hunk said that him, Pidge, and Coran are playing a game." Luna smiled and said, "I think I can trust that." and the two girls got out of the lab and headed to the living area.


	7. Epilogue

After some time as Kuron grabbed Lotor, the fake Shiro went to Lucius's prison cell, broke the glass around, and grabbed the unconscious lizard man. "It's was about time you show up." the ex-prince mumbled as he stared at the clone's eyes before going unconscious again. After that Kuron ran toward one of the ships. However before they left Pidge and Luna were ready to attack the clone. Unfortunately, the green paladin hesitated as she looked at the fake Shiro's face. Luckily Luna didnt back down and was going to attack with her new katana, but Kuron zapped the blue princess and she fell down in defeat. That when the clone, lizard man and new emperor flew away.

Once the three made it to Honerva's ship, the clone handed Lotor to Acxra while Lucius was handed to Zethrid. The muscle General shook the lizard man and said, "Hey wake up. Getting tired at your old age." The lizard man just gave her an annoying look as he was taking to Honerva.

After they got there and Lotor and Acxra try to attack the witch and she disappeared Lucius just laugh evilly and said to Lotor, "Always being the fool again Lotor." Then he himself disappeared. Later the lizard man appeared in Oriande in front of Honerva. As he laid there half dead, the witch concentrated her magic on him and all of the sudden his hair turned back to light green and he took a heavy breath.

After that, he got up bow in front of the witch and said, "Lady Honerva, thank you for saving me and as a payment, I shall never betrayed you again."

"You promise." the witch said with uncertainty. The lizard man smiled, grabbed her hand and said, "Of course and we don't need the vision to see that." the lizard man explained. However, his other hand was behind his back with fingers crossed.


End file.
